The sweeter things in life
by Zettai-Yadda
Summary: A romantic story about KxL. [COMPLETE] AU. First fanfic so please review
1. Hot Chocolate

_The sweeter things of life_

Chapter 1: Hot Chocolate

The cold November days showed its effects on a young boy, as he stood waiting silently in the front of his school. His hand gripped tightly to an envelope. He stood there staring blankly at the school, a part of him wanted to walk in there with the confidence he had when he rehearsed the entire day through his head over and over. However, there seemed to be some sort of force in front of him that prevented him from walking into the building. His hand that clenched the envelope began to quiver, as his strength seemed to fade quickly with each second that he spent standing aimlessly. As a familiar voice began to echo louder, the boy was thrown into a sudden state of panic. Without even knowing it, he had hid himself behind one of the walls of the school. He began to breathe more frequently and his heart rate accelerated. Gathering what little courage he had he slowly poked his head out as he tried to get a glimpse of the person who was responsible for making him take refuge.

The boy kept staring in the direction of the voices which grew louder and louder, his head was unable to look away as though a magical force made him immobile. Then slowly a small framed girl appeared. Her long pink hair flowed freely along both sides of her shoulders, and her blue eyes glittered beautifully in the morning sun. It was her, the girl that had ensnared him in her web of lust; this was the power of Lacus Clyne. She wore the regular school attire but there was something about her that made what seemed as a regular uniform to be something much more. Lacus' dress shirt sleekly slid past her wrist and stopped at the palm of her hands. Above her dress shirt was a school vest which had the school emblem stitched on the left side of the chest. Lacus' light blue skirt stopped just a bit before her knees and she had a pair of white socks rolled up to just before her skirt. The space between her socks and skirt displayed her smooth skin and it glimmered magnificently in the morning light.

After a quick glance he resumed his hiding position. His heart was beating uncontrollably; he clenched his left portion of his chest with his right hand as though there was a stinging pain. All of his previous confidence slipped away immediately and he had no choice but to abandon his plan. His hands rested back onto his sides and he sighed at his own defeat. He pushed himself off the wall with his right leg, and just as he did so, he accidentally bumped right into his fabled girl. The difference in weight sent Lacus to retrace a few steps back "Sorry" she said in an apologetic tone.

The young boy stood there stunned, words filled his mind but none were able to leave his mouth. His hands still clutching onto the crumpled letter began to quiver, this was the moment he had been waiting for. He tried to muster what he had left within him to play out that scenario which he had gone over so many times, but, in the end he failed, his strength buckled and he ran off in the direction of the school.

"Kira…." Lacus muttered in a soft tone.

The bells began to chime as it initiated the start of the school day. The hallways were empty, except for Kira who paced as slowly as possible. Kira kept his eyes glued to the floor, his brown hair covered his pained amethyst eyes.

"I can't believe I made such a fool of myself!" he cried out. Kira's voice echoed through the halls.

As the sound of his own voice started to fade, Kira was alerted by the placement of a rather large hand on his shoulder. Kira slowly turned his head to see who it belonged to only to discover that it was his teacher – Mwu.

"I can't believe it either" Mwu said but was referring to his tardiness for his class.

The doors to the classroom 2-B slid opened as Mr. Mwu stepped inside dragging behind him Kira. Everyone in the class fell silent, their eyes widened at what they saw. The school's most brilliant student was actually late for class. Some were trying desperately to hide their laughter, although it was all too apparent to Kira who was able to observe everything from the front of the class. Kira's eyes scanned for Lacus because her reaction would be the answer to either soothe or pain his already aching heart, just as he was about to see her facial expression, she too stared back at him, and if only for a moment their eyes met. Kira was unprepared for this, and as if it was instinct he quickly turned his head, only to get a slight push from behind.

"Hey! Kira! Class has started, please be seated" Mwu yelled "And I'd like to see you after class!" The class let out a few chuckles because of this irregular event.

Kira stumbled a bit from the sudden push, his hair hung over his eyes as he bowed his head and quickly proceeded to his seat. Kira's seat although most didn't understand why was at the back with a window next to it on the left (when facing forward), in the past he use to plead to be seated in the front, claiming that if he didn't have it he would not be able to concentrate fully on the subject being taught. Although it was proven that even if he were to sit in the back, his grades remained unchanged. However, the real reason for his sudden change of heart was that Lacus was seated to the right of him. Finally arriving at his desk he slowly pulled his chair out and sat down as quietly as possible. Still feeling extremely embarrassed he placed his arms on the desk folded and buried his face in it.

A simple tap on the shoulder was all that it took to make Kira fall out of his trance, he slowly raised his head up to see who was trying to get his attention. Lacus gave a slight wave and a warm smile and asked "Sorry Kira, did I get you into trouble?" Once again all the strength that he could have possibly had began to escape from his body, he simply shook his head indicating a no. She sighed in relief and said "That's good." Her voice trailed off as Mwu had been standing right in front of them.

"A-hem!" He said loudly.

Kira practically jumped out of his seat at the sudden appearance of their homeroom teacher. Kira was startled and got up too quickly and in the process knocked his chair over. The whole room erupted into a giant laughter. "Ms. Lacus Clyne and Mr. Kira Yamato, I'd like to see you **both **after school!" Mwu turned around and headed back to the front.

The bell sounded indicating the end of this class and the start of another. The students all arose from their seat bowed to the teacher and proceeded to their respective classes. Kira gathered his things in a hurry and rushed out of the class. Lacus was still fiddling with her things and trying to organize it when a figure stopped in front of her and poked her head. It was her friend, Miriallia also known as Mir. "I heard the captain of the basketball team confessed to you" she said with a large grin. Lacus just looked away and nodded. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Mir asked.

"I told him I wasn't interested already… I think … I… hehe it's nothing" she smiled and got up from her seat.

"What? why? He's smart, athletic and if I do say so myself pretty cute" she paused for a second. "Or could it be… you already like someone?" she gasped. Lacus faced Miri "That's a se-cr-et" she smiled and went to her next class.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and even though Kira shared other classes with Lacus he did not speak with her. Occasionally Kira would steal a glimpse of her when she was facing away, he planned to make an apologetic plea to her for getting her in trouble but in the end nothing happened and he beat himself up for it.

School had finally come to a conclusion and Kira proceeded to his homeroom to see what punishment he would receive. Kira gripped the door handle and gently slid it open, there in front of him already stood his partner for prison. The two stood motionless in front of the desk and behind it was the warden. Mwu was quickly marking some assignments when he noticed them, he looked up at them and showed an inquisitive face. "Oh yea that's right, I forgot about you two" he laughed shyly. The two just stood there dumbfounded, they could have easily escaped if they had known he would've forgotten so easily. Mwu tapped his pen lightly on his bottom lip and though in silence until he finally spoke "Why don't you two bring this to the office, and then clean this room up and we'll call it even" he winked, then pointed to a stack of folders.

Kira looked at the pile and then noticed that Lacus had already started moving to pick it up, which he quickly intervened. "I'll take that" he quickly stated. She just stared blankly at him and nodded. They exited their classroom and were en route to the teacher's lounge which was downstairs and to the west side of the school when Kira just stopped. Lacus walked a few steps before realizing that it was only her who was walking. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I'll bring this to the office, and I'll clean the room, it was my fault that you got in trouble… so… so you can go home"

"You don't like being with me?" she asked.

"No… in fact I…" he paused, unable to say the rest.

"Then I'll stay" she exclaimed. She looked away from Kira, then coupled her fingers behind her back then said "because you're here" just under the audio level for Kira to fully understand.

"Sorry, I didn't get that last bit, can you repeat it?" He asked

"Nothing!" she remarked, and turned back to face Kira with a vibrant smile "Let's go!"

Her voice alone was able to revitalize him, he had been feeling down but just hearing her speak seemed to spark a bit of life in him, he couldn't help but smile back at her. The two had already finished delivering the documents to the teacher's lounge and were now alone in the classroom. Lacus was sitting on top of one of the desks to the far left of the class while Kira was meticulously sweeping the floor, "Cold weather today huh?" she asked while rubbing her arms. Kira looked at her and gave her a slight nod. The conversation died with just that. Lacus continued to rub her arms, then Kira dropped the broom and proceeded to Lacus. The floor creaked underneath his shifting weight and as he walked towards her he started to unbutton his blazer.

"What're you… what're you doing Kira?" she asked as she saw him slowly unbuttoning the last button to his blazer.

"I'm going to make you feel warm" he replied in the calmest voice imaginable.

"But… I… but… I'm not ready…" she muttered

Kira was now standing in front of Lacus, she closed her eyes expecting Kira to do something drastic, her hands clenched tightly onto the desk. "Here…" he whispered. Kira's voice was faint yet comforting; following his voice was a warm feeling across her arms and back. Lacus opened one eye slowly, peeking at first to see what had happened. Both of her eyes opened widely and she sat there stunned. Kira had draped his blazer across Lacus' shoulders. Lacus fell silent, she stared at Kira who was currently looking anywhere but at lacus. "Thanks Kira" she said looking down at his blazer, it held his scent, as she breathed she could feel his warmth, his kindness, everything seeping into her. Kira only wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants now. She was extremely happy, and it showed. Kira turned around to face Lacus, "Wait just a bit, I'll be right back!" Kira rushed out the class and raced through the halls, the sound of his footsteps could be heard echoing in the classroom.

Lacus sat patiently on the desk watching the fading sun from the horizon waiting for Kira to return. A few moments later the door slid open, and an out of breath Kira stood underneath the doorway, in his hands were two cups. Lacus pointed at them with a look of inquisitive look on her face. "Oh these?" Kira said as he raised his hands while walking towards her "This one is for you" he said while extending his right hand. "And this one is for me" He pointed his finger at himself and had a large grin on his face. The scent radiating from the two cups was very familiar; she instantly knew that it was hot chocolate, her favourite.


	2. Best friend meets best friend

Chapter 2: Best friend meets best friend.

The setting sun cast an orange glow through the glass windows and it filled the room 2-B. Kira continued with the duties assigned to him, while Lacus sat elegantly on the tabletop sipping on her hot chocolate. The young lady stared mindlessly through the windows her face was a bit flushed from the recent encounter as was Kira's. The ominous sound of the clock ticking was the only sound heard within the tiny confines of the classroom. Kira was sweeping the same spot continuously, as his mind kept wandering and he was unable to hear Lacus' voice as she called out to him.

"Kira?" she called out once more. The third call proved to be successful as Kira replied with a quick "Yes?" without looking in her direction, as well as increasing his sweeping pace.

"If you sweep that spot anymore I don't think we'll have much of a floor left" she grinned noticing his uneasiness. Kira turned to face Lacus and replied with an embarrassing laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"I think we should go home… It's already six, and it's getting pretty dark outside…" Lacus stated a bit of disappointment could be detected in her subtle voice. Kira looked up at the bland clock and nodded his head; he never knew that cleaning duties would pass so quickly. Lacus approached Kira and removed the black blazer from her shoulders "Thanks for letting me borrow this" she extended her hand towards Kira.

Kira simply shook his head and refused to take it back "It's going to be cold outside, you should hang onto that" he explained.

"But…"

Kira cut Lacus off with a gentle smile; she knew any further negotiations would end up with the same conclusion. Lacus clutched the blazer tightly to her chest and whispered "Thank you" while properly equipping the blazer onto her small frame. The blazer was a bit too large for her as it clearly showed, several sections extending further than they were suppose to. Kira couldn't help but stare at Lacus, 'She's cute no matter what she wears' he thought. The broom crashing into the floor awoke Kira from his trance. Kira picked it up and returned it back to the closet.

"May I walk you home?" Kira asked cautiously as they approached the school gates. Lacus looked up to Kira in a very shocked manner and gave him a slight nod while hiding her face behind her silky pink hair to cover the sudden colour in her cheeks.

The gentle yet cold breeze blew upon the two teenagers as they made their way to Lacus' house which was not too far away. Although Kira had offered to walk her home, he was still a nervous wreck, his face was sweating dreadfully and he concealed his hands in his pockets. Kira's sweaty palms fumbled around with the letter of his feelings, 'Maybe I will give it another try' he thought Without realizing it the sky became clouded and there were faint sounds of thunder in the distance, then, a single droplet of water fell and slid down the side of Kira's face. Kira wiped the single raindrop dry with his fingers as he looked up.

"It's raining…" He stated while grabbing Lacus' hand and starting to run.

"Eeeeh?"

The rain which started out peacefully began to pour heavily and they were starting to get soaked but none of it seemed to matter. Lacus couldn't keep her eyes off her hand, her heart was racing but it wasn't because they were running, she was sure of it. They finally arrived at Lacus' house, and they stood in her porch gasping for air, droplets of water dripped from their hair.

"Umm… Kira?"

"Huh?" Kira turned around only to see that he was still holding onto her hand. Kira noticed the situation and quickly let go and apologized "I'm sorry, I … I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" she smiled.

"Well… I'll be going now." Kira started heading back towards the rain once again when a sudden tug was felt at the back of his dress shirt. Lacus had pinched a part of his shirt then she placed her forehead onto Kira's broad back. The rain had completely soaked through his shirt, and his physique was apparent.

"Do you want to come inside…?" she asked still clinging on tightly.

The whole world seemed to stop, even the rain seemed to have froze in midair as it waited for Kira's reply.

"Sorry…" that one word felt so heavy, Lacus lost all of her strength. Kira started to walk forward and although she did not want to she regrettably had to let go. Her hair hung over her head covering the pain in her eyes.

Kira was running as fast as he could back to his house until about half way where he slowed down and then eventually stopping. Kira recalled the pain in her eyes, he didn't mean to hurt her, he was only trying to protect her, from him. Looking up towards the sky with eyes closed and water drenching every inch of his being Kira simply stood there, as though he was trying to wash his sorrow away.

The sound of a key rustling as it tried to find its correct slot alarmed a young lady as she looked up away from the television to her front door. She rested her head on her hands as she leaned over the couch to get a better view of the guest. The old door slowly creaked open and revealed a soaked young man. Water dripped periodically from every part of him as he left a puddle of water with every step he took.

"You're soaking wet!"

"It's nothing Cagalli…"

"But… you'll catch a cold like that Kira" Cagalli objected. Cagalli was Kira's twin sister; her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in a rather boyish style. The two were separated from birth, due to the divorce of their parents. They had met on several occasions, but they never formed a strong sibling bond. Cagalli was studying abroad in the States, but after the passing of their mother who had taken the custody of Cagalli she returned to Japan to live with her brother and father.

At the moment his health was the least of his problem. Kira simply gave Cagalli a weak smile, and made his way upstairs. Kira made a right on the stairs and opened the first door; he tossed the crumpled and now soaked letter onto his table. Bits of water dripped from the corners of the envelope, in the end it ended like this. Frustrated at himself, Kira grabbed a change of clothes from his closet and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

A few moments later Kira emerged, a white towel with a single black stripe at one end hung over his head. Kira was on his way to his room with his head bowed and his eyes fixated on the floorboards until he saw two feet standing in his way. Kira traced the legs upward until he was looking directly into the eyes his twin.

"What's wrong?"

There was a slight pause followed by "Nothing"

Cagalli gave him a glare, her eyes pierced into his, and he was forced to look elsewhere. This confirmed her suspicion, she grabbed his shoulders and gave him a warm, tender embrace.

"There, there, it's okay, everything is alright" she whispered into his ear. Cagalli knew that further inquiries would be useless but at least this would signal that she will always be there for him. Kira always bottled up his feelings, especially the most painful ones.

Kira returned her kind embrace and replied "Thank you…"

'If I had stayed with her any longer, I don't think I could have controlled myself' this shameful thought kept repeating in his mind as a tear trickled down the side of his face.

"C'mon, I'll heat dinner up for you"

"No… It's okay… I think I'll just go to sleep" he wiped away the tear and let go of her.

"Oh… okay…"

The next day began just like it always did… well, since Cagalli arrived that is. Kira's door swung open and slammed into the wall.

"Wake up Kira!" she yelled

"Five more minutes…." He replied hiding under his blankets.

"No!" She grabbed the lower half, and yanked them as quickly as she could. Kira squirmed for a while as his eyes squinted as they tried to adjust themselves to the bright morning light. Reality finally sunk in, the morning she-devil won, she always did, and today would be no different. Kira sat up on the edge of his bed still rocking back and forth in a dazed fashion as he tried to stay awake. Cagalli left the room noticing that her job was complete, on her way out she gave a slight smile recognizing Kira's improvement from last night.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Cagalli yelled from the base of the stairs while tapping her feet impatiently.

"Just a minute" he yelled back.

"Well hurry up!"

Kira rushed out of his room hopping as he tried to put on his sock. "I'm surprised you're so energetic in the morning"

"I'm more surprised that you left the house yesterday without me" she responded.

"Well… that's… because…" his eyes showed signs of pain, and he stood motionless with his sock placed on half way. "Bah! Whatever! At any rate, hurry up!" Cagalli screamed trying to change the topic.

The same classroom which he had attended every day had an awkward feeling. Kira stepped inside all the memories of yesterday flooded his mind. He attempted to locate Lacus but was unsuccessful, perhaps yesterday had caused her to stay home 'Maybe it's me' he thought sighing loudly. A sudden push launched Kira into the room as he stumbled a bit at first.

"Who d…?" he started but quickly stopped after realizing who it was. The culprit was none other than his teacher. Kira sighed once more then proceeded to his seat. Mwu began to close the door when a hand squeezed its way into the tiny slit. A surprised Mwu re-opened the door to find Lacus standing on the other side, she appeared out of breath and there were beads of sweat trickling down the side of her cheeks.

"Sorry… I'm… late" she said while gasping for air.

"You're only late if this door is complete shut" he grinned "Alright everyone! To your seats!"

Lacus rushed to her seat to avoid further confrontation. Along with her regular school bag she carried a medium sized white bag with a pair of black strings on each side. Kira looked curiously at the bag wondering what it could be. As Lacus sat down she placed the bag to the left of her but folded the top making the content's identity still unknown.

During the lecture Kira couldn't help himself but keep his eyes locked on Lacus. 'She definitely hates me' he began to think, 'I'm going to apologize right after this lecture!' Kira was so occupied with the way he was going to present his apology that he lost track of time. The bell rang signaling the end of the class. Kira quickly arose to his feet and turned to face Lacus but his vision was obscurred by the bag he had previously been curious about. The bag lowered a bit and a soft yet very audiable "I'm sorry" was heard from behind it. The moment the bag was secured within Kira's hands Lacus made a hasty departure. Kira let out a deep sigh and fell back onto his seat with the package resting calmly on his lap. 'I can't let it end like this, not when I haven't even tried' he concluded. Filled with new confidence Kira raced out of the classroom and in the general direction of where Lacus had went, but he was unable to find her. Finally admitting defeat he walked regretfully to his next class.

Kira arrived late to his second period class, as expected. After changing clothes and finally arriving inside of the gymnasium where he was greeted by a stare from everyone who had attended the class on time.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Yamato" the gruffy teacher snorted "Glad you had the time to join us, but next time try to get the time right"

The rest of the class let out a small chuckle. The embarrassed Kira quickly sought refuge next to his best friend; Athrun. After the teacher had gone over the necessary precautions and objective for today he sent everyone off to pair up and head for the basketball court. Kira and Athrun paired up almost instinctively. The two went to grab the equipment when Athrun noticed that Kira was a bit down so he gave a sudden nudge to kira's right abdomen.

"What happened?" Athrun asked.

Kira sighed a bit not wanting to express in words what had unfolded. A sigh wasn't exactly what Athrun was expecting as an answer so he kept nudging Kira until eventually he cracked and told Athrun everything.

"So that's what happened..." Athrun voice trailed off "But..."

"But?" Kira's spirit lifted as he heard that word.

"From the sounds of it... I think she likes you..."

It took a few moments for what Athrun had said to settle in 'Likes me?' Athrun looked at Kira who was staring out into the middle of nowhere. A small grin crept onto Athrun's face as he readied the basketball and launched it straight at Kira. Kira was caught a bit off guard, but regardless he caught the ball perfectly. Kira always had great hand-eye co-ordination even though he was extremely clumsy.

"Why you..." Kira shouted as he started to dribble the ball and made his way towards the opposing end of the court. It wasn't long until he encountered Athrun in his path. Kira tried to fake and go to the left, however Athrun was right there in front of him.

"Not so fast" he grinned. Just then, Kira tossed the ball through the legs of an unsuspecting Athrun and circled around him to regain possession of the ball which allowed him to score a lay-up shot. It wasn't long before this friendly competition turned into a heated battle. In the end Athrun won, 42-29. Class finished and the two boys were changing back into their school attire, when Kira invited Athrun over to his house to watch a movie that they had both been dying to see. While Kira opened his locker he noticed the parcel from before, it had completely escaped his mind. Slowly he unraveled the top. A familiar smell emitted from it, images of Lacus flashed in his mind, yes, this was her scent, he was sure of it. There laid his blazer, it was washed and folded neatly at the base of the bag. On top was a note with a simple 'Thank you' printed on it. Kira leaned upon the lockers as he he thought 'Things were going so well... and I had to...'

Kira once again searched for Lacus during Lunch to apologize but she was not at her regular seating. Kira questioned her friends but they too didn't know where she had gone to. The next period, he shared the same class so he did not concern himself too much with meeting her during lunch but when the time came, she arrived late and left early. It was very odd of her, Kira could only conclude that she didn't want to see him.

School had finally finished for the day and Kira was on his way home. However, his mind was troubled once again; the words that Athrun spoke earlier echoed within his mind as he desperately tried to refute the possibility. 'What would a girl like Lacus possibly see in a guy like me' he questioned himself. Sighing deeply he walked to the front gates where he met up with Athrun.

The gates to the Yamato household creaked opened as the two boys walked to the front door. As they stood on the porch, they heard faint sounds of laughter resonating from inside.

"Cagalli must have brought a friend over" Kira concluded

After unlocking the door, he gripped the doorknob and swung the door open. In front of him stood his sister and Lacus. Kira's jaw dropped opened, it was unbelievable, 'what is she doing here?' he wondered. Athrun shared a similar expression only his eyes were staring directly at Cagalli.

Simultaneously the twins questioned each other's guest "Wha.. What a... are you do.. doing here Lacus?" Kira asked while stumbling on his own words. Cagalli responded in a similar way as Kira "Wha.. What a... are you do.. doing here Athrun" it really showed their connection as twins.

"You two know each other?" Cagalli and Kira questioned simultaneously once again.


	3. I know your secret

_Chapter 3: I know your secret_

The once familiar room had an uneasy feeling to it. The four students stood staring at one another, each of their eyes fixated on a significant other. The uneasy feeling that they all felt gripped tightly and made it all the more difficult for anyone to utter any words. Laughter suddenly erupted from Cagalli's direction, to say the least; it was one of the least expected sounds to be heard at this particular time.

"This is so silly, why is everyone so nervous for?" Cagalli said that, but it was obvious by the tremble in her voice that she also shared the same sentiments. The remaining three gave each other a glance and after a bit they too started to laugh. Shortly after the butterflies in their stomachs had flown away, they gave a formal introduction, and then a unique bond was formed. It was a unique yet unusual since they had only just met, but it felt as though they had known each other for ten years not ten minutes. Although Kira was still very uneasy talking to Lacus, he was able to act more natural since he was also surrounded by familiar faces. Silence was now the unexpected sound.

Cagalli was in the kitchen preparing snacks for the guests, Kira had offered his assistance but was denied, he has yet to figure out why. The remaining three sat on a large leather sofa seated in front of the television set. They were conversing about school related topics, when the door leading to the kitchen swung open.

"Lacus, can you help me in the kitchen for a second?" Cagalli inquired

"Sure, I'll be right there" Lacus got up from the sofa and proceeded to meet with Cagalli.

Upon entering the kitchen Cagalli shut the door tightly and watched through the glass frame as though monitoring to see if she was being followed. Realizing that she came alone she turned to face Lacus with a determined look. Lacus placed her hands in front of her and nervously asked "Is something wrong… Cagalli?"

"Kira is the one you called to talk to me about last night wasn't it?"

A bright red flashed onto her face, "Wha… wha… what are you talking about Cagalli!" she screamed.

"Oh-ho… I'm right" Cagalli snickered.

Lacus's face became even redder as she looked down at the floor, and twiddled with her thumbs. "Whatever you do, don't tell him!" she pleaded to the conniving girl.

"Why shouldn't I tell him?" she screamed

"Cagalli! Your voice!"

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked as he approached the kitchen.

Cagalli stuck only her head through the door and shooed away the concerned Kira with a simple motion from her hands, then returning to Lacus.

"Promise me you won't tell him!" Lacus begged.

"Fine..." Cagalli sighed surrendering to Lacus' puppy eyes.

"Thank you!"

The high pitched whistling of the kettle attracted the two's attention as they started preparing some snacks and tea. Meanwhile, in the living room Kira's face had a smile, but an eerie smile, Athrun sensed something was going to happen… something bad. Kira placed his hand on his lips, and let out a subtle "Hmm…", while carefully examining Athrun.

"I guess if it's you, it's fine." Kira finally stated after minutes of excruciating silence. Athrun eyes opened widely clearly showing his dismay.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked, almost afraid of what the answer may be.

"I'm saying, if you were to date my sister I'd have no problem"

Once again there was a moment of silence until Athrun turned to a bright shade of red and screamed "Kira you idiot!"

"Ouch…" Athrun whined, as there was a sudden tap on his head. Athrun started rubbing where a bump would soon form and looked up to see who had done it. It was none other than Cagalli her hands culprit still lingering above his sapphire hair "Don't call my brother an idiot, only I can do that"

"Cagalli!" Athrun exclaimed while practically jumping out of the sofa. There was a low giggle at first, which eventually broke out into a laugh. Kira tried to contain it, but he couldn't help but add to his friend's embarrassment "Like I said, I'm okay with it".

"Ooooooooh is that how it is Kira?" Athrun's embarrassment faded as his face signaled the beginning of something sinister. "Lacus, Kira has something to tell you"

Lacus tilted her head towards Kira, she didn't say anything, but then she didn't have to. Lacus' face plainly showed that she wished to know. Now, it was Kira's turn to be embarrassed, his face turned red, and no matter where he looked, whenever he checked back with Lacus, her eyes still did not wander.

"I…" Kira began. "I…" Kira's hands gripped tightly on the cushion beside him.

"I hate you Athrun!" Kira finally exclaimed, while picking it up and tossing it at Athrun. The throw itself was a soft one, but the unexpected event threw Athrun off, and caused him to fall to the floor.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Athrun shouted.

"Calm down please" Lacus pleaded trying to calm the boys down afraid that it might escalate further, it was obvious that neither boy was listening. Athrun picked himself up, and walked towards Kira. Athrun calmly sat next to Kira, the two just started at each other. Then in an instant they made a dash for the playstation 2 remotes. They loaded Street Fighter vs. Capcom 2 and chose their characters and began to duke it out.

Lacus sighed with relief noticing that the tension was gone. Cagalli placed her hand on Lacus' shoulder and walked up beside her and smiled.

"My brother doesn't like confrontations. He won't fight, especially with his best friend"

"YES!" Kira shouted as the television flashed a 'Player 1 Wins'.  
"Again!" an upset Athrun pleaded.

"It'll be the same no matter how many times we play" Kira taunted.

Lacus regained her smile as she looked at the two boys who just minutes ago seemed as though they were going to fight, but now were laughing and having fun with one another. A slight push from behind caused Lacus to stumble forward as she turned around Cagalli whispered into her ear, "Now's your chance, serve him some tea and start a conversation!" afterwards Cagalli winked and waved goodbye as she retreated to the safety of the kitchen. Lacus turned back to face Kira, who had yet again defeated Athrun. At first, her feet seemed paralyzed and it was difficult to move forward. Lacus took a deep breath and began walking towards her goal. She was finally within arms-reach of her goal, but she was so self conscious that she forgot to look where she was stepping and ended up tripping over a stack of magazines. Lacus closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the hardwood floors but was instead met with a warm, comforting feeling. Slowly she opened her eyes, witnessing the tea dripping out of the teapot and cookies laid scattered across the floor; she adjusted her line of sight and came face to face with her saviour – Kira. Their faces were but centimeters apart. The warm breath escaping from Kira's bow shaped lips brushed gently onto Lacus' face. Kira had wrapped his arms tightly around and, she felt so at peace, so safe in the confines of his arms. Lacus' ear rested upon his chest and the sound of his heart was clearly heard, and it wasn't much unlike her own, it was racing and nothing seemed to slow it down.

"Are you guys alright?" a concerned Athrun asked.

The two quickly descended from their paradise and released their tender embrace. They looked over to Athrun and gave him a small nod. Lacus wasn't sure if the fall had affected her vision in some way, but she could have sworn that Kira was beginning to lean over to her in a kissing gesture before Athrun called out to them. Lacus placed her fingers on her lips and deeply considered the results of such an action. Cagalli rushed out of the kitchen and like a bloodhound she immediately noticed the injury on Kira's arm.

"Kira, your arm! Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Kira looked over to his left arm, and noticed that a tiny portion was burnt by the tea.

A sense of guilt began to swell up in Lacus and she burst out in tears, while continually apologizing. Kira comforted Lacus by placing his hand on hers "Don't cry, there's nothing to be sorry for." Lacus wiped away the tears that were brimming in her eyes and turned to face Cagalli.

"Where's do you keep the bandages?"

"Uhh… upstairs in the washroom."

"Kira, c'mon upstairs I'll treat your burn" Lacus' voice was full of determination, she wanted to do at least this much. She grabbed Kira's hand which instantly made his face the same colour as his wound and dragged him upstairs, leaving behind a big smile on both Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli grabbed a cloth off a nearby table and began to clean up the spilt food. Cagalli stooped down to start, but there before her was Athrun, who had already begun to pick up the larger fragments of food.

"Thanks…"

"It's nothing"

A few minutes passed, and the mess was cleared from the floor, the two stood up and met each other eye to eye. Just as swiftly as they had met they turned away.

"I'll get some more tea…" Cagalli announced.

"I'll help you out"

Cagalli thought for a while then nodded in agreement.

Lacus shuffled her way through various objects in search for some ointments and bandages. Meanwhile, Kira just watched quietly from behind admiring her figure, his mind was going crazy, he wanted to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly on her cheeks, but reality set in and he gave up on the idea. A few minutes of searching and Lacus finally located a jar of ointment, she turned around quickly only to see Kira staring straight at her. Kira turned his head quickly as to not raise any suspicion. Lacus approached him, and unscrewed the top of the lid.

"I'm sorry" Lacus whispered while applying the ointment on Kira's minor burn.

"Don't be, I won't change a thing about what happened. I'm just happy you're alright"

Soon after Lacus had finished with the ointment she placed it down and brought her face close to the burn. She curled her loose hair with her hands behind her ears, as she gently blew cool air onto the burn. After a few seconds, Lacus picked up the ointment and placed it back to its proper location and just happened to look at Kira, who had a shocked expression on his face. She deduced that it must have been from the irregular action she just preformed.

"My … mother use to do that all the time… I thought…" she began.

"It was very soothing" Kira interrupted noticing her difficulty to place it into words.

Lacus nodded but seemed a bit sad. "What's wrong?" Kira inquired.

"It's nothing" she replied instantly, and placed a fake smile on her face as she made a dash out of the bathroom.

Kira stood silently in the bathroom recalling all of what had happened over the past few days. Kira's emotions were running out of control, it must have been because they were in close proximity of one another that his feelings magnified, he almost kissed her in front of everyone. "I like you Lacus" he practiced with his reflection in the mirror.

"Kira!" his tomboyish sister called out to him.

Hearing his own name made him jump out of his skin, especially since what he had just said was purely confidential. Sighing in relief that no one was around he preceded downstairs.

In front of the doorway stood Lacus, she was just slipping on her last shoe. Lacus lifted her knapsack and placed it on her back, it was evident that she came here directly after school.

"Bye, thanks for having me over Cagalli…" she turned to Kira who stood midway on the winding stairs, "… and Kira" and with that she turned to unlock the door then she headed for home.

"I guess I'll be going too…" Athrun stated as he emerged from the living room.

"You too Athrun?" Kira asked

"Yea, I just remembered I have a big assignment due and I haven't started"

"What about the movie?"

"Don't worry, it's not going anywhere"

"Oh… okay, alright, I'll see ya later then."

The house suddenly became quiet with the sudden departure of their two guests. The twins were in front of the television enjoying their lunch when Cagalli suddenly raised the question "So… you like Lacus huh?"

Kira almost choked on the tea he was consuming and immediately asked "Wha… what… what makes you say that?"

"Let's just say a hunch…" she snickered. Kira regained his cool, and just gave her the cold shoulder, hoping she'd drop the subject, which she did, but he could sense that somehow it wouldn't end so peacefully.

The soft chime of the old doorbell alarmed Lacus of a visitor; she opened the door to see who it was, but already knew the answer. The door opened revealing on the other side of the storm door Kira.

"Morning Lacus!" Kira said with a bright smile. It's been a week since she unexpectedly appeared before him in his house, and since that day he's been making it his duty to escort her to school. Of course, it was all a façade, the real objective was so that he could get closer to her in hopes that someone like him would be able to ask her out. His shyness had for the most part disappeared, although there would still be times when he would become suddenly self conscious and end up doing something clumsy, he thought it was embarrassing, she thought it was cute.

"Good morning Kira" Lacus replied with an equally bright smile. She looked around until finally noticing that this time Cagalli and Athrun had not accompanied him.

"Where's Cagalli and Athrun?"

"Oh, they left early today, not quite sure why…" Kira lied, he knew exactly why.

"Oh…" For whatever reason it was, she was really looking forward to her time alone with Kira.

This simple walk to school started when Athrun showed up in front of Kira's house one morning claiming that he wanted to talk to Kira about some things, but Kira knew his real intentions and thus forced him to suggest a quick swing near Lacus' neighbourhood. Athrun knew that if he did not comply certain consequences would follow so he brought up another excuse so that they would go to Lacus' house. Ever since then, it was a routine for the four of them to walk to school together.

The two arrived at school faster than what they had hoped. A dark figure stared at them in the distance. "Kira…" the mysterious figure muttered. The bell rang its usual sound as it signaled the start of yet another day of school.

First period passed uneventfully, except for when Mwu threw the chalk at the sleeping student who was obviously sleeping since his snoring was so loud. Once again the same ringing sound marked the end of the first period and everyone rushed out just as quickly as they rushed in, if not faster. Kira was among one of them, he had told Lacus earlier that he was unable to accompany her to her next class because his assistance was required from one of the teachers. Before leaving the class, Kira looked back and she gave him a wave goodbye, his heart refueled with energy raced back to his task.

"Is there something you're not telling me Lacus?" Mir asked. "You seem happier these past few days, I could literally see the light radiating from you!" she exaggerated.

"Really?" Lacus asked, as she perked her head up.

"Really really!" Mir said, annoyed that it seemed as though Lacus won't tell her anything.

"Something happened I guess" Lacus said smiling.

"That's the expression I'm talking about" Mir exclaimed placing her two hands in front of her to imitate that bright light was shining from Lacus. "Something happened… as in something happened with you and Kira?" she asked placing her hands on her hip.

"Mhmmm, yea, we're really good friends now" Lacus got up from her chair, and walked out of class with Mir not far behind.

"Suspicious!" Mir shouted.

"Alright everyone! Gather around, today we're playing one on one basketball, just a friendly competition, you can choose your partner" The teacher yelled, his voice scratching the very inside of everyone's eardrums. After the teacher's mind numbing announcement Kira approached Athrun, but a tall figure stood in his path. Kira looked up at the monstrous height of his fellow classmate, distinguishing him to be Ryosuke. Kira tried to walk past the tall figure by taking a detour to the left, but once again Ryosuke was there in front of him.

"Ummm… excuse me" Kira asked politely.

"I challenge you Kira Yamato" he gruffed ignoring Kira's plea completely.

"Sorry, my partner is Athrun"

"No… your opponent is me!" Ryosuke said correcting him.

Athrun shrugged his shoulders telling Kira to just give in to his petty demand. With that, Kira agreed to a friendly competition with Ryosuke.

The two boys stood toe to toe with one another at the center of the court. The teacher stood between them with a ball in hand and a whistle attached to his mouth. Ryosuke was clearly taller than kira, a full one and a half head taller to be exact. Anyone could see that, the opening was going to go to Ryosuke. The high pitched sound of the whistle initiated the start of the battle as the ball was thrown vertically into the air. Ryosuke jumped and as expected Kira was no where to be seen. Landing with a thud Ryosuke smirked at his opening victory, Kira still stood in his original position.

"Giving up so soon?" Ryosuke taunted

"No, I thought I'd give you a chance"

"What!" Ryosuke screamed, his voice was filled with hostility.

"It's over…" Athrun commented watching the two.

Ryosuke started to dribble but as soon as the ball left his hands, it had seemingly disappeared and reappeared in Kira's hand. Kira twirled around the massive Ryosuke with his back facing him and quickly made a dash for the basketball net. Ryosuke quickly followed and was right behind Kira. Kira had a hefty lead, or so he thought, he slowed his pace to correct his aim for a two-pointer. Midway in the air with a stunning display in form he was tackled from behind by Ryosuke. The net was near the stands and the force of impact had sent Kira staggering towards the wooden benches. Kira only stopped when his head met with the benches. The ball rolled from the fallen Kira's hand till it came in contact with a nearby wall, he could hear his name being called, at first it was loud but soon it was nothing but a whisper in the distance, he fainted, blood trickled out of a gash on his forehead.

Kira's eyes fluttered open, the bright light entering from a nearby window made his eyes squint. He raised his left hand just above his line of sight to shield himself, when a shot of pain made him abandon his shield as it now caressed his throbbing head. As the pain slowly subdued he released his grip and took time to survey his surroundings. A small desk stood a few feet away from the base of the bed. On it were papers littered everywhere, there was hardly a sense of organization. A small figurine which Kira wasn't quite able to make out from this distance held the loose paper from blowing away as a gentle breeze entered from the left window. White transparent curtains draped the frame and as the wind blew through it made the curtains dance with excitement. Kira closed his eyes and took time to take in the calming effect the room had. He almost drifted into slumber when the sound of the school bell made him quickly sit upright. Looking at his digital watch he realized that he had been sleeping for the past 5 hrs or so.

'_Oh man, what happened, what am I doing here…'_ he thought. Flashes of the incident immediately appeared in his mind as he recollected the event. "Oh yea… that happened…" he muttered. Kira shook his head slightly to erase the images from his mind when the door slid open, behind it appeared the school nurse – Talia, she wore a long lab coat that reached just a bit above her ankles. She had dark blonde hair, and a very unique pendant wrapped around her neck. When the door was fully opened Talia couldn't help but notice that her only patient was up and about.

"Kira! What are you doing? Lie down!" she screamed as she hastily ran up beside him.

"Huh? No, I'm fine it's okay Ms. Talia"

"Are you sure? You can stay here for a couple more hours if you want" she said concerned.

"No it's okay, I'll just go home" Kira replied as he started walking towards the door.

"Oh your sister already went home without you, I told her you won't wake up for a while, so to go home without you… I didn't think…"

"It's okay" and with that Kira left, and headed for home.

Kira let out a loud sigh as he stood in front his house, _'What a day… I can't believe that happened, now I gotta make up for the classes I missed'_ Kira scrambled the key into the lock and swung the door open. The house was eerily silent, Kira assumed that Cagalli must have went to Lacus' house. Exasperating yet another sigh Kira started climbing the stairs to go to his room. Regardless of what he said to Ms. Talia, he was still a little bit dizzy, he just wanted to get out of school as fast as possible. He rotated his doorknob and practically crawled to his bed, which was beneath a window with curtains. The window was open and it let in a cool breeze every now and then which seemed to soothe his pain. Kira finally made it to his bed and just dropped his bag and jacket onto the floor and hopped into bed, he rolled over to his side and was met with something rather unusual. His bed had seemingly formed a lump sometime between this morning to now. Kira could feel heat emitting from this 'lump' and then a small moan was heard causing Kira to leap out of bed and fall on the floor, his heart started racing and his mouth went dry as he yelled out "Who are you?"

A louder moan was heard as the lump started moving and then stretched for a bit. There in the light of the setting sun, pink hair flowed elegantly as Kira was finally able to make out who it was, it was none other than Lacus. Lacus started rubbing her eyes a bit as she adjusted her vision she saw Kira sitting on the floor stunned. Noticing that Kira was home, she lept out of bed onto him, "Are you okay Kira?" she asked while tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, sorry for making you worry"

Lacus shook her head, she looked down at her right hand and Kira followed her eyes, in her slim fingers was the letter he tried to give her from before, he couldn't believe how she came to obtain it. His mind was racing with different scenarios, when his train of thought was broken when Lacus silently whispered "I know your secret"


	4. The sweeter things in life

_Chapter 4: The sweeter things of life_

The diminishing light elongated the motionless couple's shadow as they sat peacefully in each other's arms. Kira stared deep into Lacus' clear blue eyes, her eyes spoke crystal clear words, she was hurt, and it was all because of that letter.

"I'm… sorry Lacus…" Kira said as he faced anywhere but her face. She released her grasp from around Kira and sat up straight staring at Kira's wandering face.

"It's okay… I don't mind…" she said, but Kira could tell that she didn't speak from her pained heart. _'Wait a minute? I don't mind…? That's great isn't it? But… why does she sound so sad?'_ Kira wondered as he didn't understand Lacus' reply at all. Lacus stood up and gently dusted off invisible dust from her skirt and waved farewell. As she passed Kira he instinctively grabbed her arm "Wait…"

"I don't understand, I don't understand Lacus!" he pleaded for a better explanation. It was her turn to look elsewhere, "I'm saying… I don't mind you liking someone…" she said hesitantly.

"Like someone? It's you who I like!" he shouted. Those words seemed to linger around in the room longer than the time it took for the sound to vanish. After uttering his feelings Kira finally let go of her hand "It's… you who I like…" he whispered once more. Unable to control her emotions Lacus burst into tears, tears of happiness.

"I like you too Kira" she said as they embraced each other. "I thought it was one sided…"

"So did I…" he responded. "But… I thought you read the love letter."

"I could tell it was a love letter, but, I couldn't make out who it was for, water had smudged out the name, and I didn't want to read your letter without your consent so I thought…" she was silenced when Kira subtly place his index finger on her rose coloured lips. "Everything doesn't matter anymore… my dream has finally become reality" Blood quickly rushed to Lacus' cheeks, and she buried her head in Kira's chest, and the pair sat just like that silently as the light diminished into darkness.

_The next day_

The sweet aroma of pancakes entranced Cagalli as she walked suspiciously towards the kitchen. There in front of the stove stood Kira his hair appeared more wildly than usual.

"Awww you're making breakfast for me?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Who're you?" he said jokingly.

"Why you!" Cagally said angrily, she ran up to him and placed him in a headlock, "So… aren't you gonna thank me? Things went well with Lacus didn't it?" When Kira didn't reply she looked down and noticed that she had her hand too tightly around his neck and was making it difficult for him to breath, she immediately released her grip.

"I think… we're… even now…" he said gasping for air. Cagalli just looked at him nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"So who are you cooking this for? It's way too much for one person" Cagalli said, trying to change the topic.

"Lacus"

"Huh? You're gonna walk all the way to her house to give her breakfast?"

"No you dummy! She stayed over last night…"

"Oh-ho…." Cagalli smirked. Kira just felt like he had leaked some very valuable information that he shouldn't have, his sister-sense was tingling. "It's not what you think!" Kira said trying to defend his position.

"Well at any rate, why don't you wake her so we can eat?" Cagalli asked.

"She had such an angelic sleeping face I didn't want to wake her up or I was afraid she might fly away."

Cagalli's jaw just dropped, "Wow you're quite the romantic aren't you Kira!" she shouted.

"Awww shaddup" Kira said embarrassed. "And anyways… it's Saturday, there's no need for her to be up early" he said while trying to divert her attention.

"Uh… Kira?" Cagalli said a bit hesitantly

"What now?" Kira said a bit annoyed expecting that she was going to bring up his relationship with Lacus once again.

"Your pancakes are burning" she said while pointing to the stove.

"Ahhhhh!" Kira quickly got up and tried to salvage the pancakes.

Just then, Lacus opened the door, she had the usual bed hair hairstyle, which looked rather odd on her since she normally had her hair combed straight.

"Good morning" she said while squinting her eyes a little bit. The morning light was an enemy to all of those who had just woken up. The twins returned the morning gesture. After a few minutes the three sat down at a long rectangular table with a plate full of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup next to it.

"How come you didn't wake me up? I slept for so long" Lacus asked curiously.

"Uh… well.. I wanted to umm… surprise you with breakfast, I was going to wake you up but then…"

"What are you saying?" Cagalli said interrupted him "Didn't you say something about her being an angel and if you woke her up she might fly away?"

The room just went silent as Kira just blushed furiously as did Lacus. She looked over to Kira's direction waiting for a response. "Yea… yea I did say something like that" Kira replied confidence in his answer shown and this just made Lacus blush even more.

"So are you two a couple now?" Cagalli asked, since she sensed something different from their usual friendship. The two just gave a slight nod each still unable to believe what occurred last night. Cagalli's jaw just dropped in awe, when she was able to pick her mouth off the floor she gave a sturdy slap across Kira's back, it was her way of saying 'Good job' or so it would have been if she gave only one, but she bombarded him with several blows it gave Kira more of a feeling like _'I'm happy for you, but if you make her sad I'll totally kill you'_. After Cagalli finished her body language Kira asked Lacus if she wanted to go out with him, on their first date. She agreed with a slight nod as her pink hair hid the deep colour in her cheeks. Cagalli made a lame excuse and quickly vacated the room while grabbing a couple slices of pancakes. The room remained quiet, the two would often steal quick glances at one another but would quickly face the other way. After finishing their breakfast, Kira cleared the table and cleaned up.

"It was delicious" Lacus stated while giving Kira a big smile. The smile melted away at his heart and he almost dropped the dish he was holding.

"T-Thanks" Kira replied meekly.

About half an hour later, the two set out for their first date, their first stop – Lacus' house. She wanted to get a change of clothes since she was still in her school uniform. The two arrived at her house, Lacus fiddled with her keys until she found the right one and inserted it into the keyhole. Lacus ushered Kira in who humbly abided.

"You can watch some tv, I'll be back right away" She extended her arm towards the living room.

"Okay."

The living room walls were painted a light blue, almost similar to that of Lacus' eyes. It was the first thing Kira thought of when he saw it. Next to the television set was a mantle, and on it were pictures of Lacus' family. After moments of starring at the memorable pictures he sat down on the sofa and flipped on the television. After a couple minutes of searching he finally found something he enjoyed, it was an anime about a young boy who happens to stumble across this giant robot called a Gundam and ends up piloting it to protect his friends. Kira thought the main character resembled him a great deal but shook it off as a coincidence, just then the sounds of steps descended from upstairs as Lacus graciously walked down. Kira couldn't help but stare. Lacus was wearing jeans that showed off all of her curves and a long baby blue sweater that slid sleekly down to her palms.

"You look… beautiful" the words just seemed to slip out on their own. Those three simple words caused Lacus to blush slightly.

"Thank you" she responded.

Kira extended his hand in a gesture that asked for hers. She gladly responded and intertwined their fingers with one another. The two froze in time and took the time to really appreciate one another before stepping out of Lacus' house.

"Where are we going?" Lacus inquired.

"You'll see..."

After a few minutes the couple arrived at the mall. Lacus was a bit disappointed that it was only the mall but didn't care that much since she was with Kira.

"Don't worry, this isn't where I was planning, this is only a pit stop" Kira mentioned as though he were able to read her mind. Lacus was speechless, a bit surprised but it was more of a surprise that Kira already knew her so well and it was only a few weeks since they had become acquainted. Kira held the door to the mall open as he let Lacus in first and then escorted her to their 'pit stop'. In front of them stood a very brightly lit store the name of the store read: Hoshi. Lacus instantly recognized the store she was tempted to enter it on several occasions but was never able to do it.

"Here?" she questioned. Kira simply responded with a nod. "Why here?" she asked trying to avoid this place if possible.

"I have a hunch" Kira stated as he took her by the hand and gently squeezed it in assurance. Lacus couldn't help but melt at his comforting words; she nodded in agreement and the two approached the clerk and ordered a room for two.

Kira used the key he was given by the clerk and unlocked a brown oak door on the second floor. The door creaked open and Kira stepped inside and Lacus nervously followed. The room was pitch black with only a few dim lights on. The two slid their palms across the walls in search of the light switch, until finally Lacus was able to locate them, she slowly increased the luminosity of the room but not so that it was too bright, she was nervous of Kira watching her and wanted to keep it a bit dark. Kira understood her reasoning without having to ask so he gave her a comforting smile as he closed the door behind them. The room contained a small stage with a wooden floor, but the rest of the floor was carpeted. A small television was in front of the stage and a microphone was attached to the side of the television.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about." Kira said trying once again to reassure her. Lacus picked up the microphone and selected a song to sing, after a few moments of searching she found one and started.

The song ended and the music began to fade in the distance, Lacus opened one eye first to see the reaction of her first and only audience. From what she could tell he was in awe, or at least that's what she hoped.

"How… was it?" she questioned nervously. Kira closed and opened his mouth but was not actually able to articulate any actual words. "I knew it, I told you I can't" Lacus was interrupted when Kira suddenly arose to his feet and rushed up to embrace her.

"I knew it… of course and angel has an angelic voice." Lacus could only blush, Kira's compliments were becoming bolder and she could barely hide her blushes anymore.

"Thank you, but you're just saying that…"

"No I'm not, any fool will recognize your talent in singing" He stated as he stared directly into her eyes, never looking away.

"And you Mr. Yamato, have become quite the sweet talker" Lacus said jokingly as she poked him in the chest which Kira responded with a fake expression of pain.

After a few hours they became a bit hungry, which was identified when Kira went up on stage and his stomach growled and was amplified by the microphone, Lacus couldn't help but laugh. Kira was embarrassed but to see Lacus laugh in that manner it didn't matter if he was the joke. The two exited the karaoke bar and proceeded to a local café just on the other side of the mall. They entered the store and took a booth seat next to the window sitting opposite of one another. Shortly after, a waitress came to take their order. Lacus looked up and was about to order when she gasped at who she saw, it was none other than Mir.

"Oh? A date already?" Mir grinned. Lacus couldn't say the words so she just gave

Mir a nod. "So lovebirds… what will it be?" Mir questioned getting right to the point.

"Um… how about the lunch special?" Kira said as Mir started to scribble down the order on her notepad.

"Um… me too… uh lunch special" Lacus said shortly after Kira finished.

"So will that be on one plate?" Mir asked teasingly.

"Mir!" Lacus shouted embarrassed as her face was completely red.

"Hehe, just kidding" Mir replied with a large grin on her face, she was loving every second of this and it was written all over her face. Lacus slouched back into her seat embarrassed that she shouted like that. Kira gently rested his hand above hers which quickly relaxed her.

"Will you two like to be alone?" Mir asked hoping to get yet another reaction from Lacus who was still beet red.

"Yes, please" Kira said which caused Mir to pout because he was not as fun as Lacus. Mir scurried off and filed the order to the back.

"Sorry about Mir Kira" Kira got up from the table and slid out and went to Lacus' side of the table where he sat down and whispered into her ear "I hope she does that again, you were so cute I almost died" Lacus pouted because of what Kira said, she faced away to express her anger but couldn't stay angry at him for long so she turned back to face him. Her action brought her face only a few centimeters away from Kira's. Emotions quickly rose to the surface. Kira cupped Lacus' face in his palms and slowly moved closer to her lips. Lacus closed her eyes and waited for the tiny miracle to happen.

"Here's your ord…." Mir stopped in the middle of her sentence as she almost dropped the dishes. "Ah sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" Unable to kiss in public yet the two rested their foreheads against one another and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"It's okay Mir, it's nothing" Lacus said as she pulled away from Kira.

"Well… I hope this makes up for it" Mir announced as she showcased her apology, it was a milkshake, only one, with two straws, Lacus got the message.

"Mir!" Lacus shouted again, but was unable to scold her any further since Mir had already run off. She sat back down and was met with an unexpected peck on the cheek from Kira.

"I hope that will suffice" Kira said as he slowly moved his lips away from her cheek.

"Yes… but only for a while" Lacus said while blushing red like a tomato.

Lacus and Kira exited the café and it was already getting dark, they apparently stayed longer than they anticipated because they were caught up in conversations about each other and lost track of time. After a quick farewell and another tease from Mir they were walking hand in hand along an isolated road, one of the lights flickered as they passed it.

"Can you follow me for a bit Lacus?" Kira questioned as they continued walking. "Yes, of course" There wasn't a single hesitation in her reply.

After a few minutes of walking a moderately steep hill they arrived at a scenery that could only be described as beautiful. There they stood as the cool breeze brushed against them and shifted the tall grass in their direction. Surrounding them were several large sakura trees, their pink petals filled most of their views since there were still some attached to the branches and were many that littered the floor. There was only a dirt road that led to the tip of the hill which had an undistinguishable structure to Lacus from this distance. The two walked slowly through this peaceful environment taking their time to fully enjoy the situation, Lacus overlapped Kira's hand with both of hers and gently leaned onto Kira's arm.

As they approached the structure Lacus was able to make it out to be a bench, leaves covered the seats and it showed its age greatly as there were pieces of it that showed signs of deterioration. Kira brushed away the loose petals and signaled for Lacus to sit with him, which she graciously accepted.

"This is what I wanted to show you…" Kira whispered into her ear as she leaned closer to him. Beyond the hill was the town, it was rare that they were able to find such an isolated place. The town light's glittered magnificently in the falling darkness, it was truly a marvelous sight to behold. Kira pointed to something in the distance, Lacus followed and noticed a baby blue box surrounded by the tall grass.

"That's for you." Lacus was shocked, but she had overwhelming happiness welling up in her. She walked towards the tiny box as Kira remained seated and just watched her. She stooped down and lifted it off the floor and pulled on the white ribbon unlocking the box. Lacus' eyes just widened at what she saw. Inside the tiny box was a golden hairclip. She turned around, her eyes sparkled in the moon's light and she raced towards Kira and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you…" Lacus said as she tightened her grip around Kira to which he could only smile. They lips seemed to be calling out to one another and they weren't planning to deny what they really wanted, and so they drew in and were only centimeters from each other. Kira brushed away loose hair from Lacus face, he wanted to see her face clearly, Lacus could feel his warm hand caressing her cheek and her heart began to race madly. They could sense the other's lips approached and just before they were about to kiss Lacus' cell phone rang and interrupted their moment. She quickly scanned the caller ID to see if she could postpone and get back to what her heart truly wanted. The mood was broken when she realized that the caller was her father. Lacus apologized to Kira and took the call, Kira nodded and understood. Lacus walked a bit away and flipped on the cell phone.

Minutes later Lacus returned to Kira and apologized, she had to go home. "Already?" Kira asked.

"Yea… I'm really sorry Kira"

"It's okay, can I walk you home?"

Lacus smiled and answered "I couldn't think of anything better"

About fifteen minutes later they arrived back at Lacus' residence. Reluctantly she separated her hands from Kira's and stood facing him.

"Thank you for such a beautiful day Kira"

"The pleasure was all mine"

They waved their goodbyes and parted ways, both shocked as to what a beautiful day it turned out to be.


	5. I promise to

_Chapter 5: I promise to…_

Kira awoke as usual to the large ringing of his bedside alarm which was promptly turned off. When he thought back to what happened on Saturday he could still feel his heart racing, yearning for that feeling again he quickly woke up and prepared for school. After grabbing a quick breakfast from Cagalli's plate he raced out with the toast still looming from his mouth. Cagalli wanted to walk with her brother, but decided that they should have a bit of private time, and at any rate she didn't mind after all she was getting something good out of this too. The doorbell rang shortly after Kira's departure and Cagalli opened the door and saw the 'benefits' of her brother's relation.

The bells rang as usual and Mwu barely made it into class before it rang, but without fail he immediately started the lesson. During his lecture, Kira would steal glimpses of Lacus and she would do the same, when their eyes would meet coincidentally their faces quickly filled with colour and yet, they were unable to pry their eyes away from each other. First period seemed to past by extremely fast, or it could have been the fact that they spent more time looking at each other rather than paying attention to Mwu's boring lesson that it was so fast. Just before the lessons ended though, Mwu sent Kira on an errand to drop off some documents in the office, so Kira hand-motioned an apology to Lacus that he wouldn't be able to walk her to her second period and hurried to his task. Lacus waved goodbye and waited for their dismissal. When they were allowed to leave, Mir approached Lacus to ask for all the details on their date. Lacus was a bit embarrassed to talk about it, but with a bit of convincing from Mir, she eventually caved in and told her everything.

"Wow… Kira did all of that?" Mir exclaimed.

"Yup, isn't he just the greatest?" Lacus replied enthusiastically while gently caressing the hairclip. The two were walking to their lockers to get the books for their next class. Lacus reached in and was pulling out her textbook when a note between her books floated gently to the floor. The note read: 'Lacus I miss you already, please see me during lunch behind the gym –Kira'.

"Ooooooooh well, well, well, Aren't you two lovey dovey?" Mir

"Hmm… That's odd" Lacus said

"What is?" Mir asked

"Well… for some reason I don't think Kira wrote this…"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know …"

Kira arrived late as expected, he entered the changing rooms and was surprised to see that there was someone still there, but not someone he was exactly thrilled to see either.

"Stop seeing her" Ryosuke said not wasting any time beating around the bush. He spoke as though he and Lacus were dating.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll regret it" Ryosuke stated as he turned his head and gave Kira a deadly glare. Before Ryosuke exited the room he bumped shoulders with Kira causing Kira to stumble a bit since he lost his balance for a brief second. Ryosuke could only grin at his victory.

The rest of second period seemed to last forever to Lacus, she was desperately waiting for third period so that she could meet up with Kira. Her wish was granted when the bell suddenly rang. Lacus was the first one to leave the room and she hurried down the stairs that was closest to the gymnasium. When Lacus arrived at the appointed place, there was no one there, she guessed that she was only early; after all she did race here as though she was in a marathon.

"Lacus? Why are you here?" a voice questioned from behind her, she turned to face it, but realized that it was only Ryosuke.

"Oh… I'm waiting for someone…" Lacus replied reluctantly trying not to escalate the anger between him and Kira. Ryosuke saw right through her.

"You're waiting for Kira aren't you?" Ryosuke asked a bit annoyed that he came to this conclusion. "Well just to let you know… he isn't coming, that note was by me, not Kira!"

"I'm sorry Ryosuke, I'm going out with Kira" Lacus said, as though already knowing what his intentions were.

"Why are you going out with him? What is so special about him?" Ryosuke yelled pleading for an answer.

"Well, he's smart, handsome, funny, cute …"

"SHUT UP!" Ryosuke yelled aggravated by her answer. "I'm the captain of the basketball team, there are so many girls who would want to be in your position and yet…"

"If I remember right Kira was about to beat you in a one-on-one basketball match" Lacus calmly replied.

Ryosuke couldn't take it anymore, anger swelled up within him as he quickly approached Lacus and forcibly grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, it wasn't for long, but to Lacus those few seconds were already too long. The remnants of the kiss still lingered on her lips, disgusted by his actions she extended her forearm and slapped him across his cheek as hard as she could.

"Why you!" Ryosuke shouted angrily grasping both hands with one of his and lifted his remaining hand in a similar fashion to Lacus preparing to do the same thing back to her. Lacus closed her eyes and prepared for it but it never came, slowly she opened her eyes to see what happened. Ryosuke's hand was stopped midway by someone, she followed the hand that stopped Ryosuke's and it eventually led her to find Kira. His gentle face was replaced by a very angry looking one and Ryosuke felt a shiver up his spine when he looked at him. Unconsciously releasing Lacus he stepped back, however he remembered what happened during second period, he deduced that Kira would not pose a threat.

"What do you want?" Ryosuke asked with his new gained confidence.

"Stay away from Lacus… I mean it" Kira replied trying desperately to hold back his anger.

Ryosuke could only smirk, "What can you do?" he boasted while laughing uncontrollably. He only stopped laughing when Kira began to escort Lacus away from the vicinity. With Kira's back turned to him, this was the perfect oppourtunity for him to attack. Ryousuke moved closer to Kira trying carefully to conceal the sounds of his footsteps. After only a few steps, Kira quickly caught on to his plans, and even the subtle steps alarmed Kira. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you" Kira stated, shocking Ryosuke into a pause. Out of anger Ryosuke charge towards Kira regardless of the warning and attempted to tackle him from behind. Just before Ryosuke was able to make contact with Kira, Kira lifted lacus and sidestepped out of the way, then turned to face Ryosuke.

"I didn't want it to come down to this so please stop this" Kira said calmly.

"Are you afraid? Well I would be if I were you!" Ryosuke shouted as he once again attempted to tackle Kira.

"That's just it… you're not me!" In a sudden flash Kira disappeared from Ryosuke's view and for some reason he was now looking up to the sky. It took a few moments for everything to register but eventually Ryosuke understood. Kira didn't just disappear he crouched down and moved closer to him then went into one of his blind spots and performed a leg sweep. Ryosuke tried to get it but it proved to be futile, his legs still had a numb sensation and were unable to respond to his wishes.

Realizing that Ryosuke was finished, he returned to Lacus' side. When Kira was close enough to her, she latched on to him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" She warned him

"I'm sorry Lacus" Kira's face returned to its usual gentle and subtle look and it greatly eased Lacus.

Kira walked her away from the scene to a more private area where they could talk freely. Lacus looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, Kira simply smiled and asked "What's wrong?" Those words just caused everything in Lacus to flood out, she began to cry uncontrollably. She eventually told him why while still sobbing "I wanted you to be my first kiss… but now…" before she could finish her sentence Kira gently placed his index finger on her bow shaped lips. Coupling he face in his palms he wiped away her loose tears with his thumbs and then kissed her passionately on her lips.

Breaking free of the kiss only to talk, Kira whispered "I wasn't the first, but the second is mine" his breath warmly brushed against her face, and then she was caught off guard by yet another kiss. "So is the third…" and again he broke free of the kiss only to resume it "And so is the fourth." And as though he were teasing her he broke free and smiled warmly at Lacus, her lips still extended outward. After a moment she realized he had stopped his comforting speech she questioned "What about the fifth?" Kira let out a small chuckle then swiftly placing his left hand behind her head and the other around her waist he grasped her and drew her closer to him. "Of course that one is mine too" This particular kiss proved to be the most passionate of all. Lacus instantly forgot about the incident and her tears had vanished, it didn't matter anymore, she freed herself and let her emotions direct her. After minutes but what seemed like an instant the both broke free. Kira stared into Lacus sapphire eyes "I made you cry a lot, but from now on I promise to always protect your smile" She shook her head slightly disproving the fact that he were the ones responsible for her tears and the two rested their foreheads against one another staring into each other's eyes

"I love you Lacus."

"I love you too Kira" They leaned their lips forwards and embraced each other with yet another kiss.

**_The End_**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read my fanfic, I know it isn't much and my english isn't exactly the greatest but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed

Also I forgot to state this in the first chapter but ... Gundam seed belongs to their respective owners, if it did belong to me I'd be rich and I would have thought of a better sequel than GSD...


End file.
